1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable animal barriers and more specifically it relates to an animal trailer with corral panels system for efficiently transporting and retaining fence panels on a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Portable animal barriers have been in use for years. Typically, livestock and other farm animals are transported to fairs, shows or other events in trailers. Fence panels or barriers used to contain the animals after reaching the site are sometimes required to be transported on the trailer. Unfortunately, transportable fence configurations currently used by ranchers and farmers are not securely retained to the trailer during travel, nor is there adjustment for varying fence panels lengths.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently transporting and retaining fence panels on a trailer. Current fence panel transport systems do not securely retain the fence panels to the trailers, nor do they adjust for varying lengths of the fence panels.
In these respects, the animal trailer with corral panels system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently transporting and retaining fence panels on a trailer.